Madame Hart's Charm School: F T B Y C
by X-Account No Longer In Use-X
Summary: Welcome to Madame Hart's Charm School: For The Blossoming Young Coordinators! OC Submissions are over! Still wondering what this is about? Just read the Introduction Page! Please enjoy!
1. Introduction

**Introduction:**

Dear, Young Coordinator:

You have been hereby invited to stay at the prestigious and lovely Madame Hart's Charm School: For The Blossoming Young Coordinators. You have shown to have great potential and you have also shown to have many fans. You have powerful skill and fierce competitiveness. Yet, you still realize the finer things in life. Inside the envelope that held this letter you will find one heart-shaped pendent, with _Charm it up! _engraved on it. This will show that you have been invited to stay at this highly regarded place for young coordinators. When you arrive make sure you have this pendent on. And for all you fashionably smart gals out there, don't worry! The pendent blends lovely with the school uniform. Also, inside the envelope is a brochure that tells you all about this amazing school! Please read it. I hope to see you this April 21, at Madame Hart's Charm School: For The Blossoming Young Coordinators!

Love, Headmistress:

Madame Hart.

*Inside The Brochure*

Have you had dreams to wow the crowd? To make everyone scream out your name? To make the world jealous? Well then Madame Hart's Charm School: For The Blossoming Young Coordinators is for you!

Not only does the school offer a beautiful, _Palace of learning,_ as we like to call it, but we also offer an amazing selection of meals at the Cafeteria that is located next to the Hot Springs that the campus offers! Don't like hot water? Well our pool is just the right temperature and size! Not only do we offer an amazing stage for our practice contests and our awesome: Cabin Contest, but we also offer four lovely cabins that coordiante with the Cabin Contest that you will be reading about soon!

The four cabins are:

The Cherubi Cabin: Perfect for the girls who know true cuteness and sweetness. Girls from this cabin are known to be some of the sweetest gals you'll meet! They do quite good during the Cabin Contest! The are very good with the visual part of the contests!

The Roserade Cabin: These are the sassy gals who know how to win! They usually shun the girls from the other cabins and travel in "packs" with there own cabin mates. They are the most likely to win the Cabin Contest. They are very popular. They are the best at the dancing part of the contests!

The Liepard Cabin: These are the dark and mysterious pretty girls. They are persuasive and manipulative and don't mind to stab people in the back. It'd be best to stay a good distance away from these bad gals. They're best at the acting part of the contests and have won the Cabin Contest a few times.

The Eevee Cabin: These are the weakest links of all the girls. They have actually never won a Cabin Contest! It's quite a disgrace to be accepted into this cabin. They interact mostly with the Cherubi Cabin girls but are picked on by the two other Cabins. They aren't very good at any of the parts in the Cabin Contest.

Which will you be accepted to? Bet you can't wait to see! Oh yes! About the Cabin Contest, every weekend, over the course of your ten week stay, there will be a contest every Sunday at the end of the week. All girls participate. The cabin that has the most winners at the end of the ten weeks wins! And the girl from the cabin that won that has the most wins will receive a fabulous trophy! Oh how fun!

By the way! The classes we offer are:

Coordinators Throughout The Years Class

Pokemon Move Combinations Class

Poffin Making Class

Pokemon Grooming Class

and

Fashion Design Class!

You will be given four of these classes to take throughout these ten fun weeks!

We hope to see you there!

Don't forget to wear your pendent and please arrive here on April 21st!

**Author's note: Well everyone I had this idea and I just had to do it! I hope you think this idea is cool and I hope you send in some very nice OC'S!**

**Here's the Form!**

Name: (First and Last)

Age: (10-15)

Appearance: (You know the drill)

Personality: (And again, you know the drill)

Everyday Outfit:

School Uniform: (It can be a pink dress, pink satchel, pink sandals, and a pink ribbon holding your hair in a ponytail.

or

A white button up shirt: long sleeved(Folded up to the elbows), pink tie, pink skirt, white knee-high stockings, and pink dress shoes. Also a pink ribbon to hold your hair up in a ponytail along with a white satchel

or

A black button up shirt: long sleeved(folded up to the elbows), purple tie, black dress pants, black high heels, and a purple ribbon to hold your hair up in a ponytail along with a purple satchel.)

Sleep outfit:

Swim wear:

Contest clothes:

Classes: (Four please)

cabin: (Give me the one you prefer and two back-ups just in case)

(Now here's the fun part!)

Pokemon:

What do they wear?: (They don't have to wear anything until the visual part of the Cabin Contests)

Moves: (Four)

(NO shiny! Or Legendary Pokemon!)

Personality:

(At least 3 or more Pokemon)

Bio/History:

Extra Info:

**Author's Note: There you go! Send in those OC's!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Here is chapter 1! This chapter introduces the characters. But, if you think that it's already to late to send an OC in, guess again! Keep sending those OC'S in! The dead-line is 11-5-11!**

**But anyways, without further ado~**

**Chapter 1:**

**Rosabel:**

**( This OC is mine. I'm just letting you know the owner of this particular one.)**

Rosabel smiled as she skimmed over the letter. "I knew I'd be invited," She said as she tossed the letter on her bed. She walked over to her full length mirror and smiled even wider. Her fierce deep blue eyes glistened as the light of dawn shone through her window. She put the heart-shaped pendent around her neck and smiled even wider. "It looks beautiful on me!" She proclaimed, and then added, "But, then again, what doesn't?"

She then walked down the stairs to the living room where her mother was and said, "Looks like that Charm School has good taste, I was invited."

"That's wonderful!" Rosabel's mother said and hugged her.

"Whoa mom! Whoa," Rosabel said, prying her mother off of her. "I need to get packed," She said with a fierce smile.

* * *

><p><strong> Luna<strong>

Luna's heart skipped a beat. "I got invited," Luna said quietly, dumbfounded. Luna began to hop around the room. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" She screamed, getting joyous and happy in just a moments notice. "This is amazing!" Luna yelled as she ran to her mirror. She put the heart-shaped pendent around her neck. Her golden-shaded brown eyes sparkled with joy. "I feel pretty," She said at last.

She began to run down the stairs as fast as she could. She had to tell her parents the news.

* * *

><p><strong> Ariana <strong>

"O.M.G," Said Ariana, dumbfounded. Suddenly, she began to shake and her eyes gently teared up. Then she, literally, exploded. "Yahoo!" She screamed as she jumped around. She ran to her writing desk and began to write in her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Wanna know how I'm feeling today? Well, guess what? I'm feeling great!_

She finished writing and closed the diary. She took the heart shaped pendent out of the envelope and kissed it.

"This is my moment," She said.

* * *

><p><strong> Monika<strong>

"M-me? In-invited," Monika said, shivering slightly. "T-this is amazing!" She yelled out, stuttering slightly. "Oh yes!" She shouted and opened her arms out in a joyous moment of victory. However, the moment of joy was lost when she whacked her hand on the computer screen that was near her.

"Ouch!" She screamed and her mother came running up the stairs.

"Monika? What's wrong honey?" She asked.

"Don't worry mama! I'm okay," Monika said and then glanced back over to the letter that she left laying on her bed.

"Trust me, I'm more than okay, I'm ecstatic."

* * *

><p><strong> Kristen<strong>

"Madame Hart's Charm School: For The Blossoming Young Coordinators invites me," Kristen said, feeling an emotion of joy. An emotion that was rarely felt.

"So, I'm going to finally be able to do something? Something that may let people see that I can be something incredible? Something beautiful even? Something," Her eyes teared up gently, "Something more than I am today!" She finished and then smiled a gentle smile.

Kristen laid the envelope down. She began to walk away to tell her parents the news but she noticed a shiny glare of light shine from the envelope. She walked over to it and pulled out a heart-shaped pendent. She squeezed it tightly in her hand. "This is, no doubt, the best day ever," She said.

* * *

><p><strong>Kelsey<strong>

"I'm invited to a Ch-charm School," Kelsey said, her heart beating at an extreme speed. "Oh gosh, oh gosh!" She yelled and began to fan her self off with the envelope.

"Me a famous coordinator," She said and drifted off into a dream.

"Peep! Use Discharge and then Tackle!" Kelsey yelled out.

Camera lights were flashing all around and then Peep, her Flaaffy, let out sparks of electricity. Then, he tackled the sparks with ultimate force. Causing yellow sparkles of electricity to float gently down.

She and Peep did a bow before she was brought back to reality by Ruby, her Growlithe, licking her face.

"Oops," She said and laughed awkwardly.

* * *

><p><strong>Bria<strong>

"Oh my goodness!" Bria yelled before jumping off her bed and twirling around. "Oh yeah! Oh Yeah, yeah, yeah!" She chimed.

"I got invited! I got invited!" She sang and did a little dance.

Suddenly her mother came running up the steps with a bat in her hands. "Bria, is everything okay?" She yelled.

"Oh, it's way more than okay!" Bria yelled and locked her mom in a bear hug.

"Okay?" Bria's mother said, awkwardly.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuki<strong>

"Invited?" Tsuki yelled and then let out a large *Burp*. "Excuse me," She said, and blushed slightly, even though no one was in the room with her.

"Cyndaquil look!" She yelled and showed the letter to her Cyndaquil.

The Cyndaquil tilted its head and said, "Cynda?"

Tsuki face-palmed. "Oh yeah! You can't read!"

* * *

><p><strong>Taylor<strong>

"Eek!" Taylor screamed and jumped up.

"I got invited?" She yelled.

"Oh, this is to great," She said again and began to twirl around,

Suddenly she stopped twirling and had a look of courage and strength appear on her face.

"I'm going to be FAMOUS!" She yelled and struck a confident pose.

* * *

><p><strong>Lacey <strong>

"Oh heck yeah!" Lacey screamed and threw her hands up in the air.

"This is, hmm, in a word? Fantastically Awesome!" She yelled.

Suddenly her Absol let out a cry that seemed to hold an emotion of humor.

"What is it Absol? Oh, I said two words instead of one," Lacey said and then relized she was answering the cries of a Pokemon.

"Shew, I'm crazy!" She yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Aki<strong>

"Heathcliffe look!" Aki yelled and handed the letter to her boyfriend.

The punk rocker boyfriend stopped strumming on his guitar and took the letter. He read over it. "Wow, honey! That's great!" he said at last.

"I know! But," Aki said.

"What is it?" Heathcliffe asked.

"I'll miss you," She said with a true emotion of love.

Heathcliffe put the guitar down and locked Aki in a hug. "You're not leaving right this minute are you?" He asked.

"I guess not," Aki said and smiled.

Then Heathcliffe kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>Raven<strong>

"This is pretty dang awesome," Raven said and showed a rare emotion known as _Happiness._

Raven gave a short laugh.

"I wonder what half of the people in my past would think of me becoming a coordinator?" She asked herself and laughed again.

"They'd say: '_Yo Crazy'!" _Raven answered herself and then broke out in guffaws.

* * *

><p><strong>Madeline<strong>

Mattie walked into her room and sat down on her bed.

On the bed was a letter. She picked it up and took it out of its envelope.

She read over it and then broke out in a smile.

"You've got to be kidding me," Mattie said and then began to laugh.

"Those fancy folk invited me?" She yelled and smiled even wider.

"Oh heck yeah son!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! There it is! Finally! Sorry that it took so long but I promise that the updates will come quicker now! Also, from this point on the story will be from Rosabel's Point of View and may (on occasion) change from her point of view to someone else's. And, the stories _Journey Into Life & A Harsh Wynter Ahead _are now being put on hold because I see a lot of potential in this story! Anyways, read & review my "Fans"!**


	3. Week 1, Day 1: Part 1

**Week 1, Day 1~**

**A/N: Here is the first "Real" (in my opinion) chapter! I hope it's good! Read & Review my dearest "Fans"!**

I took my first step off of the plane. I adjusted my pink T-shirt and made sure my denim shorts were in place. With my pink hand-bag on my shoulder I stepped down the plane steps and finally touched the solid ground.

"Bout' time," I said and flipped a stray strand of blonde hair out of my face.

I made my way into the air-port building and received my luggage. I then left the building and stood at the entrance doors.

"Now, where is the limousine?" I asked myself, glancing around . I saw no sight of a Limousine or a fancy driver with a nice suit on. Instead, I saw a plump man with a Hawaiian style shirt on. Held in his hands was an old piece of poster-board and scribbled on it was _Rosabel. _

_I pray that's not me. _I thought inside my head and then, knowing there was going to be no fancy limousine and driver, walked forward with an awkward smile on my face. "Looking for me?" I asked, with an icy tone.

"Your name Rosabel?" He asked me with a rude voice.

"The one and only," I said and struck a confident pose.

"Well you're late! Get in," The man said in an even ruder voice.

"Fine!" I shouted and handed him my **HEAVY **suitcase while sticking my tongue out.

I sat down and got comfortable in the black leather seat in the back of the taxi, while he stuffed my suitcase in the trunk.

I glanced over and noticed a girl that had a substantial tan and un-amused blue eyes.

She glanced over at me and said, "Howdy." In an emotionless voice.

"Um, hi," I said and stuck my head out the window.

"Hey bub! Hurry it up!" I yelled and stuck my head back in.

"What's ya name," the girl said in a country voice.

"The name's Rosabel," I said flatly.

"Gonna ask mine?" The girl asked with narrowed eyes.

"Nope," I said flatly, again.

"Well, it's Mattie," She said and out-reached a hand.

I took the hand reluctantly and said, "Pleasure to meet you."

"Same to you I guess," Mattie said.

The plump man sat down in the driver's seat and started up the taxi.

"Let's get this on the road girls!" He shouted.

"Bout' time!" We both said in unison.

* * *

><p>After a long drive we happened upon a large silver gate. A slightly lean security guard walked out from a building that was located near the gate.<p>

"It must be an operating building for the gate," Mattie said after noticing me looking at it intently.

I smiled a fake smile at her and refrained from saying, _No duh!_

After talking to Mr. Driver, Mr. Security walked back to the _No duh! _building and, before I knew it, the silver gates began to open.

The plump man drove through the gates and went up a long driveway.

The scenery was beautiful. Willow trees and tulips every-where. The occasional Pichu and Budew running around in the tulips was a sight to see.

Finally, after a pretty long drive, we parked in front of a palace-like structure.

"There you are," Mr. Driver said.

Me and Mattie got out of the taxi and retrieved our luggage.

After waving good-bye to Mr. Driver we looked up at the beautiful building.

"Ready?" Mattie asked with an anxious smile.

"I'm always ready!" I shouted and began walking up the steps.

I found myself in front of a large door. I knocked and waited.

Suddenly the door opened and there standing was a butler-like man.

"Names?" He asked in a highly refined voice.

"Rosabel Adams," I said.

"Madeline Bethany," Mattie said.

"Right this way," Mr. Butler said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there you go! I hope it was good! I'll introduce everyone-else in the next chapter, I hope! I really hope you guys liked this! Sorry if it was short! Well, until next-time, Read & Review my "Fans"!**


End file.
